


then the power goes out

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Power Outage, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave Strider was waiting in line to check out and then the power goes out.





	then the power goes out

Great.

The power just went out.

None of the registers are going to work until the back up generators kick in and they are taking their sweet time.

It's already been three seconds.

The man in front of Dave in line just laughed, he turned around from his cart to face Dave.

"First I lost my phone in the store, I find it, and then the power goes out!" He laughs, "I swear, it's me! It's my awful luck!"

Dave's lips pull slightly, into an awkward half smile. The man in front of him seems amused at the entire situation and he isn't quite sure why.

"Just gotta laugh it off!" The man replies like he could read Dave's thoughts. "Only way things can get better!"

"The generators could kick in." Dave replies.

"Oh yeah..." The man nods, "sure... that too." He looks up at the ceiling like he's deep in thought.

Dave was sure that he said next to nothing to think about.

"I like your attitude though." Dave admits. "It's nice."

"You think so?" The other man asks. "I'm John by the way."

"Dave." The man with the colorless hair nods.

"So Dave, what's you're deal?" He asks, pointing up at Dave's face.

"What do you mean?" Dave asks.

"Shades indoors, white hair." John points out all of Dave's features. "That's some sense of style."

"The shades yes. The hair is natural."

"Really? Even uh... never mind." John looked away.

Dave raised his brows.

Dave thought twice about using the line,

_maybe give me your number and you can see for yourself if the carpets match the drapes._

but he was bigger than that...

_not_ big enough not to think it though.

John leaned in, and said, "hey... when I lost my phone I dropped my number... think I could borrow yours?" He raised his brows.

Was this guy a mind reader or something... oh no... it was just written all over Dave's face that he was into him.

"Sure." Dave nodded. Offering to plug in his number in John's phone himself.

Once he slipped in his number, the lights came back on.

"Ha!" John found that amusing. "Looks like my lucks starting to turn already!"

"Ha... yeah." Dave actually let himself smile at that.

Things are looking up.


End file.
